Guerra de unifiación
by Tuson
Summary: Después de que Ganondorf se tomara el castillo de Hyrule, Link y Zelda deben recorrer las tierras en busca de aliados para recuperar el trono. Este es el inicio de la legendaria guerra de unificación.
1. La guerra comienza

Era cerca del medio día, el ejercito de Ganondorf avanzaba por la planicie de Hyrule hacia el castillo. Una parte delejercito de Hyrule los esperaba en formación frente al castillo. Era el ejercito más grande del reino y aún así parecía miserable frente a los miles de monstruos que había convocado el señor del desierto. Zelda observaba inquieta la escena desde la torre. Su padre le había asegurado que sus hombres valían por cinco monstruos de Ganondorf, pero habían más de diez monstruos por cada hombre. Por desgracia la batalla era inevitable, no podían rendir el castillo.

Habían localizado arqueros y ballesteros en las murallas y torres. Habían soldados en la ciudadela por si el enemigo lograba entrar. La mayoría de los aldeanos se refugiaron en sus casa, aunque algunos prefirieron ir al templo. Todos les recaban a las diosas que les concedieran protección.

Link se encontraba afuera del castillo. A pesar de su corta edad, pertenecía a una rama muy especial del ejercito. No usaban armadura, sino una túnica verde sobre una cota de malla. Pantalones blancos y botas cafés. Eran entrenados para ser ágiles y veloces. Si bien la falta de protección podría ser una desventaja en el campo de batalla, Link agradecía no tener puesta una armadura. No podía entender como soportaban el calor sus compañeros acorazados. Desde donde estaba no podía ver al enemigo, pero los escuchaba, el sonido de miles de monstruos que se acercaban. La tierra temblaba mientras avanzaban.

De pronto se detuvieron. Ganondorf estaba al frente de la linea sobre un garañón que parecía sacado del infierno. De piel negra y crin roja como el fuego. Lanzó un grito de batalla mientras alzaba su espada. Los cuernos de guerra dieron la señal de atacar, el potro se encabritó y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras. Cuando calló, emprendió el galope y fue seguido por todo el ejercito. Las fuerzas de Hyrule los esperaban tensos en formación. La linea enemiga no tardó en desordenarse. Cuando sonaron las trompetas del castillo, cientos de flechas surcaron el cielo. Los primeros monstruos cayeron, pero fueron sustituidos por muchos más. Las flechas volaban, las criaturas caían, pero no pudieron detener el avance.

El sonido que se produjo cuando los dos ejércitos chocaron fue como si el mundo entero se estuviera haciendo pedazos. Desde la torre, Zelda solo veía una masa deforme que comenzaba a bullir. Poco a poco la batalla se fue filtrando por las lineas de sus defensores hasta que le fue imposible distinguir un bando del otro.

Link atacaba a diestra y siniestra. El campo de batalla era un caos de gritos, sangre y muerte. Detenía el golpe de un bokoblin y golpeaba al Stalfo de al lado. En una ocación consiguió vencer a un Lizalfo, o fue un Dinolfo, no tenía como saberlo. Caía un enemigo y ya debía enfrentarse al siguiente. Un bublin fue derribado de su jabalí al recibir el hechizo de un wizzrobe que Link evadió por poco.

De pronto lo vio, cinco personas lo rodeaban a él y su potro infernal. No podían acercarcele, el potro pateaba y atacaba a todo aquel que entraba a su alcance. Él blandía su mandoble con una sola mano, manteniendo a todos a raya. Link se abrió paso hasta él. Cuando se unió a sus compañeros, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ganondorf. La batalla se aceleró. Ganondorf era apenas capaz de mantenerlos a todos a ralla. De pronto su espada ardió con un fuego negro, cada vez que asestaba un golpe, el que lo recibía ardía en llamas. De un momento a otro, solo quedaban ellos dos. El armamento de Link estaba en muy malas condiciones. Su escudo ostentaba las marcas negras que dejaban la espada de Ganondorf y el filo de su espada mostraba picaduras. Aún considerando las desventajas, no podía rendirse. Ganondorf sonrió, alzó su espada y ésta se apagó. Hizo un ademán con la espada y un circulo de llamas se alzó a su alrededor. Sin perder de vista a Link, Ganondorf bajó de su montura. Link sentía que el mundo se había acabado, solo quedaba lo que había dentro de ese circulo de llamas. Estaba cansado, el escudo le pesaba y sentía las piernas agarrotadas, pero debía seguir luchando, debía proteger el reino. La lucha fue desigual. Ganondorf era indudablemente más poderoso que Link y aún mantenía su energía casi intacta. Link por el otro lado estaba mejor entrenado, pero el cansancio lo hacía torpe. Al final, Ganondorf consiguió ensartar su mandoble en el vientre de Link.

Cuando le retiraron la espada, Link cayó de rodillas, las manos instintivamente fueron a cubrir la herida, aunque era un impulso en vano, no había forma de detener la hemorragia. Lo último que vio Link fue a Ganondorf montado en su potro y el circulo de llamas desapareciendo.

El estruendo le llegó poco después de que viera el muro caer. Los hechizos de los wizzrobe habían conseguido destruir la muralla externa del castillos. Zelda rezó a las diosas por las almas de los guerreros que estaban muriendo ahí abajo. De pronto entra Impa, con su armadura blanca y celeste, con el ojo rojo de los sheikhas en el pecho. Juntó los talones y golpeó con su mano derecha en el pecho a modo de saludo.

-Princesa, han derrumbado la muralla exterior del castillo, no podremos detenerlos por mucho más tiempo.- Zelda giró lentamente y miró a quien le hablaba. Impa era más que su guardia personal, la consideraba una amiga. Le servía de consejera y muchas veces de confidente. Impa no era mucho mayor que Zelda, pero era lo más cercano que había tenido a una madre. La madre de Zelda no pudo soportar el parto y murió al poco tiempo.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, incluso estaba vestida para hacerlo. En lugar de un vestido fino, llevaba un atuendo especial sheikah que se utilizaba para las misiones de reconocimiento. Pantalones flexibles, una chaqueta de cuero endurecido y por sobre todo una capa con una infinidad de bolsillos interiores. La capa le permitía cubrirse el rostro y el cabello, y el atuendo disimulaba su figura, por lo que nadie la reconocería.

La idea de dejar sola a Impa en el castillo le rompía el corazón. Al parecer Impa vio la duda reflejada en su rostro, porque de pronto caminó hacia una pared y activó el interruptor que daba acceso al túnel secreto que la llevaría al exterior.

-Por favor princesa, usted sabe tan bien como yo que es la única esperanza de Hyrule.- Zelda lo sabía, también sabía que Impa estaría bien, lo había soñado, aún así.

-Las profecías se pueden mal interpretar.- Dijo, alzó sus ojos llorosos e imploró. -Ven conmigo, por favor.- Impa sonrió con lastima.

-No puedo hacerlo princesa, tengo trabajo que hacer aquí. Pero le juro que nos reuniremos en Kakariko.- Zelda, resignada, tomó su espada y una antorcha y se adentró en el laberinto de túneles.

Después de muchas vueltas, subidas y bajadas, Zelda consiguió salir por una puerta oculta en una cueva hacia el sur del castillo. Al mirar hacia atrás, Zelda vio las columnas de humo que indicaban que la batalla había llegado al interior del castillo y el enemigo estaba incendiando la ciudadela. Zelda inspiró profundamente para darse valor y montó el caballo que le había preparado Impa. Golpeó las costillas del animal con los talones y este emprendió el galope. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría antes que comenzaran a buscarla, pero el bosque estaba lejos y tenía que llegar pronto.


	2. El elegido de las diosas

Link estaba sumergido en la oscuridad más absoluta. Se podía ver a si mismo flotando en la nada, pero además de él, solo había oscuridad. De pronto un pequeño destello de luz se acercó a él.

-Aún no es tu hora. La tierra de Hyrule está nuevamente en peligro de ser dominada por las sombras. Solo tú puedes detenerlas.- Era una sensación extraña, sabía que era la luz la que se estaba comunicando con él, pero no escuchaba las palabras. Era como si las ideas se le formaran a él. -Se te enviará de regreso, debes conseguir la espada que fue forjada por las diosas y con ella diseminar las sombras.-

La luz entró en él por donde lo había atravesado la espada de Ganondorf. Volvió a sentir el dolor de cuando lo ensartaron, un dolor espantoso que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y contraerse. Unas manos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo obligaron a recostarse. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos y la confusión le permitió olvidar el dolor. Estaba en una pequeña casa de una sola habitación. El camastro en el que estaba tenía un colchón de paja. El aire estaba viciado y en el centro había un gran caldero sobre un fogón que emitía un vapor rojizo. Estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando cuando la puerta principal se abre. Un anciano calvo y de barba blanca cruza el marco de la puerta sosteniendo un manojo de plantas.

-No te esfuerces demasiado muchacho, el hada te habrá traído de vuelta, pero esa herida no fue echa por una espada normal.- Mientras hablaba el anciano comenzó a limpiar las plantas en el fregadero. Luego llevó las plantas a la meza y comenzó a trozarlas -Después de la batalla, un hada me guió hasta ti.- Metió las plantas trituradas al caldo y el rojo del vapor se hizo más oscuro. -La herida se veía normal, el hada consiguió traerte de vuelta a la vida, pero la herida no se cerró completamente.- Comenzó a verter el contenido del caldero en una botella de vidrio. -Conseguí cerrarte la herida por medio de pociones. Esta última te devolverá la energía. Normalmente te dejaría que descansaras y recuperaras tus energías por tu cuenta, pero algo me dice que no tienes tiempo para recuperarte.- El anciano ayudó a Link a incorporarse y a beberse la pócima. Un calor le recorrió el cuerpo, el entorno comenzó a enfocarse. La habitación tenía una gran cantidad de plantas, partes de animales y botellas con líquidos de varios colores y consistencias. -Me llamo Ulrira por cierto, estas en mi laboratorio.- Ulrira se dejó caer en un pequeño taburete.- Llevas más o menos un día inconsciente. Lamento decirte que perdieron la batalla. No tengo mayor información salvo que Ganondorf está sentado en el trono.- De pronto Ulrira se quedó mirando la ventana. -Creo que te buscan chico.- Link se giró para ver a que se refería y vio un hada que le hacía señas. Ulrira se había levantado y estaba recogiendo la ropa de Link. -Aquí tienes, tus ropas, espada y escudo. Te daré también un par de botellas de la poción roja.- Mientras hablaba iba buscando los distintos artículos.

En poco tiempo Link estaba listo para partir, aún tenía los músculos agarrotados, pero las hadas eran enviadas de las diosas, si un hada te llamaba, había que partir. -Una ultima cosa muchacho. Es peligroso ir solo, te dejo mi yegua. Yo ya estoy viejo para cabalgar de todas maneras, estoy lo suficientemente cerca del castillo como para poder ir de compras a pie. De todas maneras, algo me dice que con Ganondorf en el trono, no habrán muchos lugares para visitar. Su nombre es Epona, está amarrada en un árbol aquí afuera. Cuídala mucho.- Link agradeció al anciano, montó en Epona y comenzó a seguir al hada.

El viaje había sido agotador. Si bien tenían una ventaja de por lo menos un día, no sabía lo rápido que se podían mover, por lo que decidió dormir lo menos posible. Como resultado, Zelda estaba al borde de caerse de la montura. Y su caballo también mostraba signos de agotamiento, se tropezaba constantemente y caminaba muy lento. -Solo un poco más amigo mio, estamos entrando al bosque.- A medida que se adentraban por el camino, Zelda decidió bajarse de la montura. Fue arreando a la bestia por un sendero cada ves más cerrado. Algo no parecía estar bien. El bosque es un lugar lleno de vida, pero ahora todo parecía demasiado silencioso y si bien el cielo siempre estaba cubierto por hojas, el bosque nunca era un lugar sombrío. La magia del gran árbol Deku mantenía las sombras a raya. De pronto escuchó un grito, soltó a su caballo y se dirigió hacia donde provenía. Una niña con un sencillo vestido de lana café, estaba en el suelo. Una deku-baba la tenía atrapada dentro del tronco de un árbol. Rápidamente Zelda sacó su espada sheikah y cortó el tallo de la deku baba por la mitad. La bestia emitió un último chillido y se disolvió emitiendo un humo purpura.

Cuando la pequeña alzó la cabeza para mirar a quien la había salvado, Zelda pudo darse cuenta que no era una persona normal. Los ojos verdes delataban que era una kokiri. La pequeña salió lentamente de su escondite, las piernas le fallaron, por lo que Zelda tuvo que darle apoyo.

-Gracias por salvarme ser. Había ido a buscar unos hongos para el almuerzo cuando esta deku-baba salió de la nada.- La pobre estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Zelda sabía que su apariencia no significaba nada, los kokiri nunca envejecían, pero no podía evitar sentir compasión por la criatura.

-Tranquila, te ayudaré a volver a casa.- Zelda decidió utilizar una voz más ronca para evitar delatar que era una mujer. -Ayúdame a buscar a mi caballo primero, debe estar pastando por ahí.-

No se demoraron mucho en encontrar al caballo y encaminarse hacia la aldea de los kokiri. A medida que se acercaban a la aldea, la vida en el bosque aumentaba.

-La aldea está cerca del árbol Deku.- Comentó la kokiri. -Su magia mantiene alejados a los monstruos.- Zelda se convenció que estaban a salvo y guardó su espada.

La aldea era pequeña, pero no por eso menos impresionante. Las casas de los kokiri estaban construidas en los troncos de árboles enormes. Todos los kokiris se detuvieron a mirarlas cuando llegaron. Uno que se veía claramente molesto les cortó el paso, después de dirigirle a Zelda una mirada de desconfianza se dirigió a su compañera.

-¿Que significa esto Fado, por que traes a un extraño a nuestra aldea?- Fado se paró muy derecha y miró a su interlocutor.

-Para que sepas que el extraño me salvó de una deku-baba. Y la razón por la que lo traje, Milo, es porque él se ofreció a velar por que llegara sana y salva.- Milo parecía sorprendido por el tono desafiante de Fado.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Soy el líder de los kokiri!- Fado sonrió.

-Tú solo te definiste como líder, nadie te eligió ni te considera como tal, nuestro único líder es el gran árbol Deku.- Le hizo una seña a Zelda y rodearon a Milo que estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder. Cuando Zelda pasó por su lado le escuchó murmurar. -Pero yo soy el líder.-

Fado llevó a Zelda a su casa, dejaron su caballo afuera. Acomodarse no fue fácil, todo estaba diseñado para los kokiri, sin embargo, su anfitriona consiguió sentar a Zelda en una mesa. Utilizó un balde a modo de vaso para ofrecerle un jugo de bayas y le dio un trozo considerable de un pastel de nueces que tenía. Zelda consideraba que no era necesario, pero no quiso parecer descortés e invalidar el esfuerzo que hizo su anfitriona. Cuando se bajó la capucha para comer, Fado se ruborizó.

-Lo siento mi señora, pensé que era un caballero.- Zelda sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila, es la idea. Estoy en una misión y no puedo dejar que me reconozcan.- Le contó todo lo ocurrido en el castillo, y cual era su misión.

-Puedes llamarme Sheik. Zelda me envió a vigilar la espada hasta que llegue el héroe que devuelva Hyrule a la luz.- Concluyó, Fado la miraba con ojos como platos.

-Eso explica la deku-baba. La magia del árbol Deku es más fuerte mientras más cerca se está de él, pero normalmente alcanza a proteger todo el bosque. Pero si las sombras están sentadas en el trono.- Fado se levantó súbitamente. -Tenemos que llevarte con el gran árbol Deku, solo él sabe donde se encuentra la espada.-

Estaban por salir de la aldea cuando Milo tomó con fuerza a Fado del brazo y la hizo voltearse.

-¿Que crees que estás haciendo ahora?- Fado se liberó de él.

-Tengo que llevar a Sheik con el gran árbol Deku.- Milo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Acaso de volviste loca? No puedes llevar a cualquier extraño ante el gran árbol Deku. ¡Ya es bastante malo que lo hayas traído aquí!- La escena comenzó a llamar la atención de los kokiri.

-No lo entiendes, las sombras se han sentado en el trono. ¡Todos corremos peligro!- Milo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quien te dijo eso, él? Fado, eres muy ingenua, no puedes creer todo lo que dice la gente.- Fado parecía angustiada y confundida.

-Pero me salvó de la deku-baba.- Los kokiri se habían agrupado a su alrededor.

-Eso no significa nada, él mismo podría haber invocado a la deku-baba.- Fado parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero no supo como responder a eso. Milo se volvió a Zelda.

-Entonces te llamas Sheik. Quiero que te vallas de nuestra aldea antes del anochecer. No puedo evitar que te quedes en el bosque, pero no compartiremos refugio con un extraño.- Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y le susurró algo a un kokiri que estaba en el grupo de curiosos. Él miró a Sheik, trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Zelda puso una mano en el hombro de Fado.

-Tranquila, estaré bien. Esto complica un poco las cosas, pero no está todo perdido, la magia del gran árbol Deku mantendrá los monstruos alejados, por lo que la espada estará a salvo. Ya habrá oportunidad de convencerlos.-

Link estaba frustrado, según dedujo, el hada lo estaba llevando al bosque, pero el viaje le estaba llevando el doble de lo que debía. Durante el día, los caminos se llenaban de tektites, likelikes y guays y de noche se llenaba de stalchilds, stalfos y keeses. Incluso tomar agua o descansar bajo un árbol era peligroso, ya que tenían octoroks y skultullas. Por suerte el hada advertía cuando había peligro. Aún así, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo combatiendo.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar al bosque, las cosas se pusieron peores. Un batallón de moblins establecieron un campamento en la entrada y mantenían patrullas constantes por el borde. Eran demasiados como para enfrentárselos en el campamento, por lo que tendría que cruzar una de las patrullas y adentrarse en el bosque. No podía esperar a que cayera la noche y que los stalchilds lo delataran. Buscó un lugar en el bosque que tuviera los árboles a buena distancia y puso a Epona al galope rápido. Al poco tiempo escuchó un cuerno de guerra. Los exploradores corrieron a cerrarle el paso. Sacó su espada y se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos.

Por suerte los exploradores no llevaban lanzas, por lo que no tuvo problemas en arrollarlos. Una flecha cayó más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ya estaba entrando en el bosque. Envainó su espada para concentrarse en guiar a su yegua a través de los árboles. Al instante lamentó la decisión. Una deku-baba surgió enfrente de él. Epona se alzó en las patas traseras y le dio un golpe, aturdiéndola lo suficiente para que Link sacara su espada y la eliminara. Una flecha se ensarto en un árbol que tenía al lado. Link decidió confiar en Epona para que los guiara dentro del bosque y él se dedicaría a protegerlos.

Zelda acampaba todas las noches a una distancia prudente de la aldea de los kokiri, por suerte pudo dejar su caballo en la casa de Fado. Su presencia los ponía nerviosos, pero no podía alejarse mucho. El radio de protección de la magia del gran árbol Deku se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño. Además, tenía que proteger la espada. La única forma de acceder al bosque perdido era a través de la aldea y, por suerte, la existencia de pequeños acantilados y mesetas que formaban murallas naturales, restringían los accesos a ésta. Todos los días rondaba los distintos accesos, esperando la llegada del elegido o para proteger que no entraran los monstruos.

Era medio día y Zelda estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando de pronto sintió una presión en el pecho, alguien estaba en dificultades. Se levantó rápidamente y fue donde sus instintos las llevaban. Al poco andar, comenzó a sentir el sonido de una horda de criaturas avanzando por el bosque. Estaban lejos del radio de protección, pero tendría que arriesgarse a ir a su encuentro. En cuanto pasó del circulo mágico del árbol Deku, las deku-baba comenzaron a entorpecerle el paso.

A medida que la distancia se iba acortando, el sonido de las criaturas se fue haciendo cada vez más ensordecedor. No se podía saber donde podría estar la persona en peligro, pero por alguna razón Zelda lo sabía. Cuando lo vio, su corazón se detuvo. Era un joven del ejercito de Hyrule, de la élite. Alguien había sobrevivido. El animal que montaba galopaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, ir a ayudarlo solo conseguiría detenerlo y ponerlos a ambos en un riesgo mayor. Zelda estaba sopesando sus posibilidades cuando se fijó en otro detalle. Había un destello frente a él que parecía estarlo guiando. Si eso era un hada, significaba que ese joven era el elegido que estaba destinado a salvar el reino. Tenía que ayudarlo para que llegara a la zona segura. Había muchos moblins detrás de él, por lo que Zelda concluyó que la mejor opción era despejarle el camino lo mejor posible de las deku-babas.

Epona estaba agotada, tenía todo el pelaje oscurecido por el sudor. Las flechas volaban a su alrededor y cada vez que una deku-baba les cortaba el paso, unos cuantos moblins los alcanzaban y había que eliminarlos. El hada se mantenía a una distancia constante, convirtiéndola en un faro que nunca se podía alcanzar. De pronto comenzaron a aparecer deku-babas cortadas. Link no pudo dejar de notarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para meditar al respecto. De pronto dejaron de aparecer incluso los restos de las deku-babas. El hada disminuyó la distancia entre ellos y Epona bajó la velocidad. El bosque parecía menos amenazador y por alguna razón Link se tranquilizó. Al ver hacia atrás se dio cuenta que nadie los perseguía, aunque podía escuchar a los moblins a lo lejos, no parecían capases de llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Una voz salió de la nada, sobresaltando a Link.

-Es la magia del gran árbol Deku.- Quien le hablaba estaba en la rama de un árbol cercano. Era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, pero probablemente bordeaba su edad. -El gran árbol Deku protege estos bosques de la oscuridad. Ahora que las sombras están sentadas en el trono, los monstruos se han vuelto más fuertes, por lo que el radio de protección es cada vez más restringido.- El extraño se bajó de la rama de un salto y cayó con suavidad a los pies del árbol. -Vamos, tenemos que hablar con él. Es probable que tu guía nos de el permiso que necesitamos.-

Zelda guió a Link hasta la aldea. Como buen soldado Link no cuestionó las ordenes, aunque no sabía quien se las estaba dando. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, los kokiris los estaban esperando en el centro. Milo se adelantó.

-No permitiremos que se queden más en nuestro bosque. No sabemos que es todo ese ruido, pero sabemos que no traen nada bueno.- De pronto Fado exclamo sorprendida.

-¡Miren, el nuevo extraño tiene un hada!- Un murmullo comenzó a extenderse por entre todos los kokiris. Milo parecía estar en una batalla interna, claramente no sabía que hacer al respecto. Zelda dio un paso adelante.

-Tenemos que hablar con el gran árbol Deku, necesitamos saber donde está la espada maestra. El reino corre peligro y este joven caballero es nuestra única alternativa para poder salvarlo.- Todos los kokiris se quedaron observando a Milo, se podía ver en rostro como intentaba encajar las piezas lo mejor que podía. Finalmente se rindió y decidió llevarlos frente a su árbol protector.

El árbol Deku era digno de su nombre. Su colosal presencia eclipsaba la existencia de los demás árboles. El rostro que formaban las arrugas en su coraza era amable y parecía mirar directo en tu alma.

-Elegidos, no puedo decir que me alegra que estén aquí, ya que esto significa que el mal está intentando controlar estas tierras de nuevo. Siento que quien está detrás de esto ha conseguido unir las fuerzas del mal.- Cuando hablaba, su voz parecía provenir de todos lados y retumbaba en el interior de los cuerpos de los presentes. -Van a necesitar la Master Sword. Está sellada en el bosque perdido. Para liberarla de su sello, necesitarán del poder que las diosas nos legaron a mi y los guardianes de otras dos criaturas milenarias de Hyrule. Les daré acceso al bosque prohibido y les daré el poder que las diosas me concedieron. Pero no involucrare más a mis kokiri en esta guerra, espero que lo comprendan.-

Zelda se adelantó. -Entiendo que quiera proteger a los kokiris, pero no los puede proteger para siempre, tarde o temprano la guerra llegará a los bosques. Es más, ya había un batallón de moblins a las afueras del bosque.-

-No me mal interprete princesa. Estoy muy consciente de la presencia de esas criaturas. Y el riesgo que ellas representan para todos.- Al oír la palabra princesa, Link miró a Zelda extrañado. Ella le hizo un gesto indicándole que después le explicaría todo. -No los estoy ayudando solo porque sea mi deber para con las diosas, sino porque tampoco quiero que el reino caiga en la oscuridad. Pero los kokiris son inocentes y puros de corazón, es en parte gracias a esa pureza que el bosque se ha mantenido como lo ha echo. Lo lamento, pero no manchare de sangre a unas criaturas tan nobles.-

-Está bien, comprendo.- Dijo Zelda haciendo una reverencia. -¿Podría entonces indicarnos como llegar a la Master Sword?-

-Por supuesto, Kaepora, ¿Serías tan amable de guiar a nuestros héroes hacia su destino?- Antes que se pudieran preguntar a quien se estaba dirigiendo el gran árbol Deku, un búho gigantesco emergió del follaje del enorme árbol. -Nos veremos pronto héroes.-

No hubo oportunidad de explicarle a Link que era lo que estaba pasando, debían estar demasiado concentrados en no perder a Kaepora. El bosque perdido era un laberinto tortuoso. No solo los árboles crecían de formas extrañas y dificultaban el paso, sino que además la magia que protege la zona hacía que en muchas ocasiones tuvieran que devolverse sobre sus propios pasos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a su destino. La Master Sword estaba ensartada en una piedra marcada con la trifuerza en el centro de un claro. Al rededor habían monolitos marcados con hyliano antiguo. No había tiempo para leerlos, pero con un rápido vistazo, Zelda comprendió que hablaban de la creación del mundo y del primer héroe que blandió la espada.

-Bueno, si eres quien creo que eres, no deberías tener problemas en sacar la espada. Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.-

Link estaba sumamente confundido, si había entendido bien lo que dijo el gran árbol Deku, el extraño que se había topado en el bosque era ni más ni menos que la princesa Zelda. Y la espada que estaba viendo era el arma legendaria que habría empuñado el primer héroe de la historia. No podía comprender como había terminado en todo eso. Sea como fuere, no perdía nada intentando tomar la espada.

A medida que se iba acercando a la espada, Link comenzó a sentir resistencia. Como si tratara de cruzar por una cortina de seda invisible. Mientras más se aproximaba a la espada, mayor era la fuerza que sentía. No era rechazo o repulsión lo que sentía, era más bien como que el aire se hiciera más denso. Cuando subió al pedestal, era como si todo el aire estuviera cargado de estática. A pesar de estar dormida, la espada contenía una magia impresionante. Extendió su mano izquierda y tomó la espada por la empuñadura. Sintió el poder de la espada, sintió como lo reconocía como su nuevo dueño. Él era el héroe que liberaría Hyrule de las sombras, él era quien estaba destinado a devolver el trono a los verdaderos reyes del reino. Tensó los músculos y liberó la espada de su yacimiento.

Zelda observaba con disimulada emoción, había encontrado al elegido, iba a salvar a Hyrule. Haría que Ganondorf pagara por su rebelión y se encargaría de unificar los feudos en un solo reino para asegurarse que algo así no volviera a ocurrir.

De pronto sintieron un estruendo a lo lejos. Link y Zelda miraron a Gaepora, el cual emprendió el vuelo y guió a los héroes de regreso. Por fortuna, el viaje de regreso era mucho más corto y directo, sin retrocesos ni vueltas extrañas. Pronto volvieron al claro donde se encontraba el gran árbol Deku. A lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de una batalla. Zelda miró al gran árbol Deku confundida.

-¿Que está pasando?-

-Eran demasiados.- La voz del árbol Deku sonaba acongojada. -No pude detenerlos. Por favor, mis hijos no tienen como defenderse, puedo sentir su miedo, siento como sufren, siento como sus vidas desaparecen.-

Zelda estaba paralizada, la angustia del sabio árbol la dejaron en estado de shock. Link, más acostumbrado al dolor de las batallas, se colocó el escudo en su mano derecha y se lanzó al ataque. La escena que recibió a Link en la aldea era descorazonadora, los kokiri corrían de un lado a otro tratando de escapar de las bestias. La mayoría portaba arcos y flechas de madera, hondas para lanzar piedras, pero no hacían nada contra las duras pieles de los Lizalfos o contra los cueros endurecidos que usaban de armadura los mogoblins. El caos era absoluto, los kokiri no tenían tiempo ni oportunidad de salvarse unos a otros, los heridos eran abandonados y los muertos aumentaban a cada segundo.

Link se sumió en ese caos, las batallas era algo que entendía bien. No tenía tiempo para ayudar a los heridos, ni para salvar a todos los que tenían problemas, pero eso no lo detendría. Al principio los monstruos no se percataron de su presencia, pero poco a poco se dieron cuenta que había alguien que los estaba eliminando. Todos se enfocaron en él y Link se vio rodeado de criaturas. Donde golpeara daba contra algo, otra espada, un escudo, a veces tenía suerte y daba contra carne. Los enemigos caían, pero eran más los que reemplazaban a los caídos. Un golpe de mazo hizo que Link perdiera el escudo. Antes que su atacante volviera a dejar caer el mazo, le ensartó la master sword, haciendo que desapareciera en una nube de humo purpura. Link desenvainó su antigua espada y la lucha continuó así por un buen tiempo.

Mientras Link mantenía la atención de todos los monstruos, Zelda comenzó a ayudar a los heridos y llevar a los kokiris a salvo, el caos era absoluto y las deku-babas hacían aún más difícil el rescate. Por suerte tenía ciertas habilidades mágicas que le permitían tratar hasta cierto punto las heridas. Podía detener hemorragias y soldar parcialmente un hueso roto.

De pronto, un centenar de skulltulas llegaron a la aldea. En el centro de la masa deforme que formaba el grupo, se encontraba una skulltula de un tamaño monstruoso. Sus cuatro patas traseras, desproporcionadamente más grandes que las delanteras, le permitían elevar su encefalotorax y utilizar sus cuatro patas delanteras para atacar. La gran araña emitió un chillido y todas las demás skulltulas se dispersaron, aumentando el caos.

Link había eliminado a la mayoría de las criaturas que lo acechaban, sin embargo aún le quedaba mucho por combatir. Por lo que Zelda tuvo que endurecer su corazón y abandonar a los heridos a su suerte. La parte superior del abdomen y tórax de las skulltulas es tan duro que ningún arma conocida puede penetrarlo. Sin embargo, el rostro y la parte inferior no son muy distintas al cuero endurecido. Su punto más blando es el centro del tórax, pero Zelda no tenía la fuerza para voltear las skulltulas. Su mejor opción era valerse de su velocidad y ensartar su espada por la cabeza. Sabiendo como eliminarlas, las skulltulas no son enemigos de mucho cuidado. Por lo que Zelda no se demoró demasiado en mermar su número de forma importante.

En poco tiempo, solo quedaba la skulltula reina. Link se colocó rápidamente en frente de la criatura para frenar su avance. Tenía mucha fuerza y la falta de velocidad en sus movimientos eran compensados con sus cuatro patas que podía utilizar para atacar. En cuanto saltaba para esquivar un barrido, debía echarse al suelo para esquivar un golpe descendente. O rodar hacia un lado para evitar que lo empalaran. Apenas le daba la energía para esquivar los ataques y no tenía oportunidades para atacar. Zelda entró en la batalla.

-¡Link, yo la distraigo, tu ve si puedes encontrar una oportunidad!- Gritó para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido de la batalla. Aún así, no podían acercarse a la criatura. Necesitaban una nueva estrategia, algo que alentara al monstruo. De pronto, Zelda tuvo una idea.

-¡Link,se me ocurrió algo. Resiste aquí, volveré pronto!- Link asintió con la cabeza para demostrarle que escuchó lo que dijo y Zelda fue donde se encontraban los kokiris.

-¿Donde puedo encontrar Deku-nuts maduras?- Preguntó a las pequeñas criaturas. Se notaban confundidas y asustadas, desupés de un momento en el que parecía que nadie iba a responder, Fado se adelanta.

-En el almacén hay muchas, está ahí.- Dijo señalando un tronco al final de la aldea. Sin decir nada, Zelda fue a donde le indicaba la kokiri. El árbol era la entrada a un almacén subterraneo. Las Deku-nuts estaban apiladas en un rincón. Rápidamente toma un puñado de las más maduras, las guarda en varios bolsillos y va nuevamente al campo de batalla.

Link está resistiendo apenas en la batalla. Se colgó el escudo en la espalda en un intento de mantener la velocidad. Zelda se colocó al lado de Link y le mostró lo que había ido a buscar. Link asintió cuando comprendió cuales eran las intenciones de Zelda. Zelda se adelantó, Link inspiro hondo y sacó su escudo. La araña atacó, Zelda esquivó el ataque y se acercó más. El siguiente ataque consiguió hacerle retroceder un poco, pero rápidamente recuperó lo perdido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzó la Deku-nut hacia la criatura y se cubrió el rostro. Link se cubrió detrás del escudo. La nuez estalló, generando un fuerte flash, cegando a la criatura. Al escuchar el estallido, Link salió a la carga, mientras la criatura daba golpes sin sentido. Link consiguió esquivar las patas delanteras y embistió a la criatura en la cabeza, golpeandola fuertemente con el escudo. En la confusión, la gran Skulltula levantó su ensefalotorax, dejando al descubierto el punto de unión del exoesqueleto. Link aprovechó la oportunidad y encartó su espada en el punto débil, cargando todo su peso en la estocada. La espada entró hasta la guarnición, el monstruo chilló en agonía. Una llama violasea comenzó a consumir a la criatura. Despidiendo un humo verdoso, la Skulltula comenzó a desintegrarse. Al poco rato, solo quedaron algunos cuantos pedazos humeantes.

Los kokiris comenzaron a volver a la aldea. No tenían nada parecido a un hospital, por lo que los heridos fueron llevados a sus casas para tratarlos. Zelda ayudó en las curaciones, mientras que Link se encargaba de ayudar con el traslado de los heridos. Cuando todos los heridos estaban estabilizados, Zelda decidió que era hora de visitar nuevamente al gran árbol Deku.

-Tantos hijos que volvieron al bosque.- La tristeza del árbol Deku era palpable. -Eran criaturas inocentes, nunca le habían echo daño a nadie. No se merecían nada de esto.- Link y Zelda lo miraban incómodos, no sabían que decir o como pedirle que les entregue el poder que necesitaban. -Héroes, deben derrocar a aquel que liberó las criaturas de las sombras en nuestro reino. Les entregaré el poder que me dejaron las diosas, presenta la espada guerrero.- Link desenvainó su espada y la sostuvo en alto, apuntando a los cielos. El viento comenzó a soplar. En principio era solo una brisa que sacaba susurros de las hojas. Pero rápidamente fue subiendo la intensidad. El viento se arremolinaba al rededor de la espada, la cual se agitaba con violencia. Link mantuvo firme el agarre sobre el arma. De pronto todo se acabó, la espada emitía leves destellos verdes que rápidamente desaparecieron. A simple vista la espada no parecía distinta, pero Link podía sentir la diferencia. Al blandirla, la espada era más manipulable, permitiendo hacer cambios de dirección más facilmente.

-Gran árbol Deku.- Aventuró Zelda cuando Link terminó de probar la espada y la estaba envainando. -Necesitamos la ayuda de los Kokiris, ya vió de lo que son capases. Mientras más armas tengamos de nuestro lado, más posibilidades tendremos de ganar.-

-Los Kokiris no irán a la guerra.- Respondió el árbol. - Han sufrido enormemente, pero no ensuciaré sus almas con la muerte injustificada de otros. Los Kokiris no olvidarán esto, veré que esto sea una lección para ellos. En cuanto me recupere, haré que las almas de los caídos sirvan de guías para los que sobrevivieron. Ya les dí todo lo que les podía dar y los Kokiris siempre resibirán con alegría a sus heroes. Pero no marcharán a la guerra.-


	3. Kakariko Village

Cruzar la aldea era descorazonador. Se escuchaban sollozos por todas partes. Los kokiris trataban a sus heridos y buscaban consuelo por los amigos que perdieron. Zelda se sentía sobrecogida. No quería dejar a los kokiris solos. Link se le acercó y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Princesa, debemos irnos.- Zelda lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. -Debemos movernos rápido, antes que las sombras tomen el control absoluto. No hay nada más que podamos hacer por ellos y si nos quedamos aquí atraeremos más atención de la necesaria. Si nos vamos, podremos llevar esa atención a algún lado que esté mejor preparado para aguantarla. Además, el gran árbol Deku no se demorará mucho en recuperarse y podrá proteger de nuevo esta aldea.-

Zelda sopesó por un momento lo que le había dicho Link, al poco tiempo supo que estaba en lo cierto. Mientras antes se fueran, antes dejarían en paz a los kokiris. Le dió las gracias a Link y le dijo que partirían en cuanto terminara de estabilizar a los heridos. Al ser la única con un poco de magia curativa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Link accedió y aprovechó el tiempo para aprovicionarse para el viaje.

Estuvieron poco más de un día en sus respectivas labores. Cuando se marchaban, algunos kokiris llevaban túnicas verdes similares a la de Link. Las despedidas fueron afectuosas, pero tristes.

Los caballos caminaban lento por el bosque, con el peso de las probiciones ni Zelda ni Link quisieron apurarlos demasiado. El final del bosque se veía a través de los árboles, Zelda miró a Link. Montaba en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, buscando una posible emboscada.

-De aquí en adelante no puedes seguir llamandome princesa.- Dijo Zelda, Link no pareció darse cuenta, pero Zelda continuó de todas maneras. -Llamame Sheik. Cuando lleguemos a Kakariko Village, tendremos que buscarte un atuendo distinto para ocultar tu relación con el ejercito de hyrule también.- Link la miró por un instante y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había escuchado. Zelda no pudo más que impresionarse por la capacidad de concentración de aquel joven. Además, su habilidad con la espada era realmente excepcional, las diosas no podrían haber elegido un mejor candidato para el héroe que le ayudaría a recuperar su reino.

Cuando salieron del bosque, descubrieron que el campamento de moblins estaba en ruinas. Al parecer la batalla fue rápida y desordenada, por lo que era de asumir que las criaturas no vieron a sus atacantes hasta que era demasiado tarde. No se quedaron mucho tiempo investigando la escena ya que no querían que la noche los encontrara en un espacio demasiado abierto.

Avanzaban lento, la llanura seguía infestada de criaturas. La situación era aún más estresante ya que ahora no contaban con el hada para que les advirtiera de antemano la existencia del peligro. La gran ventaja es que podían hacer turnos en la noche para hacer guardia. Link aprendió rápidamente como manipular su nueva espada. Si bien los golpes no eran necesariamente más poderosos, su fácil manipulación permitía hacer ataques más rápidos.

Link no era una persona de muchas palabras, aunque la verdad es que tampoco es que tuvieran mucho de que conversar. Zelda consiguió, no sin esfuerzo, averiguar la historia de Link. Resulta que sus padres murieron cuando él era muy joven y pasó a manos de un mercader mediano, el cual le enseño a leer, escribir y llevar cuentas. Cuando Link estuvo en edad, el mercader consiguió enlistarlo en el ejercito de Hyrule.

Unos pocos años después, el mercader fue asesinado en un asalto y Link quedó al completo cuidado del ejercito. Esto le motivó a entrenar más duro que cualquiera de su generación. Mientras sus compañeros pasaban sus tiempos de ocio en la ciudadela, Link se la pasaba en la biblioteca, estudiando el arte de la guerra.

Estudió un poco de magia, pero nunca fue su fuerte. Además, en la rama del ejercito en la que estaba no habían magos y sin un buen maestro era extremadamente difícil. Por su gran desempeño no pasó mucho tiempo antes que se le designara a la elite. Un año después atacó Ganondorf.

Nuevamente Zelda se sintió maravillada por la sabiduría de las diosas. No solo habían elegido a un gran guerrero, sino que además eligieron a alguien que, por su historial, tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia. Una persona letrada y culta. Si Ganondorf no hubiera atacado, Link hubiera terminado como comandante de las fuerzas de elite. Zelda se sentía confiada, con una personas como él e Impa a su lado, recuperaría su trono.

Zelda aprovechó el tiempo para adiestrar a Link en algunos hechizos básicos. Aprovechando el poder de la espada maestra, Zelda le enseñó a reforzar la espada con magia. Esto le permitiría repeler algunos ataques simples. Como seguía el mismo principio básico, le enseñó también como proyectar la energía de la espada, permitiéndole que sus ataques tuvieran un poco más de alcance. El largo viaje y la cantidad de enemigos sirvió para que Link entrenara sus nuevas habilidades.

Kakariko Village se encontraba al este del castillo, a las faldas de Death Mountain. Encontrar la villa sin saber donde está era casi imposible. La entrada era una grieta en una roca, la cual además estaba tapada por un arbusto. Nadie que pasara por ahí pensaría que ahí se encontraba la entrada al pueblo de los Sheikah.

Tuvieron que desmontar de sus caballos y sacarles los bultos, ya que el acceso era sumamente estrecho. Los animales se notaban nerviosos ya que la visibilidad era casi nula, pero siguieron mansamente a sus jinetes.

La villa se encontraba en un caverna con una apertura en el cielo. La apertura era lo suficientemente grande como para permitir una correcta ventilación, pero dificultaba localizar la villa desde el cielo. Las casas era como domos y estaban semi enterradas en el suelo y los techos se confundían con el ambiente. Nadie que viera este lugar desde arriba diría que ahí vive alguien.

Zelda detuvo a Link cerca de la entrada y silbo una melodía. Al poco tiempo, una figura salió de la casa que tenían más cerca. Al reconocer a Impa, Zelda soltó su caballo y corrió a saludar a su querida amiga. Impa, sonriendo cálidamente, le devolvió el abrazo a Zelda y ambas intercambiaron afectuosos saludos. Pasados unos instantes, Zelda le indicó a Link que se acercara. Éste, tomando las riendas del caballo de Zelda, camino tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban.

-Así que este es el héroe que eligieron las diosas.- Dijo Impa despectivamente. -Bueno, por lo menos conseguiste traer a la princesa a salvo.- Zelda estaba confundida por la reacción de Impa, quien incluso después de escuchar lo ocurrido en el bosque no parecía impresionada.

-Gran cosa, Fanadi y yo destruimos un batallón completo de moblins a las afueras del bosque. Y ella tiene solo 14 años.- Pero al ver que Zelda se estaba disgustando, decidió suavizar un poco el tono. -Bueno, supongo que las diosas habrán tenido sus motivos para haber elegido a este escuálido muchacho.- Se dio vuelta y haciéndoles señas para que la siguieran, se encaminó hacia la casa por la que había salido.

Zelda miró incomoda a Link, no podía entender porque Impa era tan descortes con él. Antes que pudiera decir nada, Link le sonrió, dando a entender que no le afectaba lo que Impa le hubiera dicho.

Cuando se encontraron cerca de la casa, Impa se detuvo. Giró para verlos de nuevo y dijo. -Hay que llevar sus caballos al establo. ¡Fanadi!- Una esbelta figura pareció surgir de la nada. -Lleva las monturas de nuestros invitados a los establos y que las cuiden bien.- Fanadi asintió con la cabeza y sin mediar palabra, le pidió las riendas a Link.

-Sus caballos estarán descansados y bien preparados para cuando tengan que salir.- Dijo Impa mientras Fanadi se alejaba con los animales.

El interior de la casa consistía en una sola habitación, en el centro había una mesa redonda echa para estar sentado en el suelo mientras se utilizaba. Sobre la mesa había diseminados un montón de mapas y cartas, además tenía una lampara para iluminar todo. El resto de la habitación se iluminaba con antorchas en las paredes. Aunque considerando la nula decoración y la exigua cantidad de muebles, las luces no parecían tener mayor relevancia. Impa indicó a sus invitados que se sentaran al rededor de la mesa.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo cuando después que todos se hubieran acomodado. -Esto es lo que sabemos. Ganondorf ha atacado el castillo de Hyrule y ha tomado control de él. Esto lo consiguió gracias a un ejercito de criaturas y bestias que hasta ahora se habían mantenido a raya. De alguna forma Ganondorf ha conseguido, no solo el apoyo de estas criaturas, sino además ha conseguido invocar más de las que este reino ha visto en mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente desconocemos como lo ha conseguido.

La batalla estaba perdida cuando usted escapó princesa. Del ejercito no sobrevivió nadie, salvo el mocoso éste y por lo que tengo entendido tampoco él sobrevivió a la batalla. Pero eso no es relevante. Los pocos soldados que sobrevivieron a la batalla fueron sacrificados públicamente. No los decapitaron y sus cuerpos fueron llevados a un paradero desconocido. Sospechamos lo peor, pero nuestra inteligencia aún no ha confirmado nada.

El rey.- Zelda, quien hasta entonces había mantenido una expresión sombría durante todo el relato, contuvo la respiración y miró esperanzada a Impa. -Fue tomado prisionero y lo mantienen encerrado en las mazmorras de mayor seguridad. Suponemos que mantienen vivo al rey como señuelo para usted princesa.- Link pudo ver como la princesa se relajaba al instante, exhalando el aire que había contenido al escuchar mencionar a su padre. Impa dejó que Zelda digiriera la noticia y prosiguió. -Hemos estado en contacto con todos los pueblos y razas desde que calló el castillo, por lo que todos estuvieron preparados cuando el ejercito de Ganondorf llegó a sus puertas. Lamentablemente, los zoras cayeron. A pesar de la ventaja del terreno, al ser una raza poco preparada para la guerra, no pudieron contra las hordas de enemigos. El príncipe zora está detenido junto con un pequeño grupo. El rey y la reina están vivos, pero deben lealtad a Ganondorf o éste matará a su hijo.

Los gorons han conseguido mantener el asedio. Son una raza fuerte y conocen la death mountain como la palma de su mano. De todas maneras no debemos confiarnos, se enfrentan a los clanes de los taurus y lynels. Ellos también conocen muy bien la montaña, además Ganondorf ha demostrado tener poderes sorprendentes, por lo que no sabemos cuanto más podrán aguantar.

El puerto no ha sido atacado hasta ahora. El señor de la ciudad no ha mostrado resistencia a Ganondorf abiertamente.

Esa es la información que disponemos. Lo que debemos averiguar ahora es, cuales son los pasos que debemos seguir.-

Impa esperó a que sus interlocutores procesaran toda la información que les había entregado. Finalmente Zelda rompió el silencio.

-Debemos ir al puerto a hablar con Mikau. Tenemos que averiguar donde están sus lealtades y si podremos contar con sus fuerzas para recuperar el castillo.-

-Pero no podemos dejar a los gorons.- Intervino Link. -Como Impa dijo, no sabemos cuanto más podrán resistir, además, estamos muy cerca. Al señor Mikau aún no lo han atacado, por lo que podría esperar.-

-No podemos dejar que el señor del puerto acepte públicamente a Ganondorf como rey.- Aportó Impa. -Si le dejamos mucho tiempo solo, puede que encuentre más conveniente unirse a Ganondorf que a nosotros.-

-Si hiciera eso, lo podemos aplastar cuando recuperemos el reino.- Apuntó Link. Zelda se levantó lentamente y con voz calma dijo.

-No debemos arriesgarnos a tener que diezmar un pueblo que hasta ahora no ha echo nada malo. Si podemos evitar que nos traicionen sería una mejor vía.- Tomó un poco de aire y miró los mapas. -El viaje al puerto va a ser muy largo, por lo que tendríamos que partir pronto. Ir con los gorons nos atrasaría mucho. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que los gorons caigan también. Además están los zoras que deben ser rescatados a la brevedad.

No me agrada la idea, pero tendremos que dividirnos. Impa y yo iremos al puerto a hablar con Mikau. Tu irás con los gorons. Irás con un grupo de sheikahs. La idea es que cruces la barrera enemiga y hables con el jefe de los gorons. Trata de conseguir el poder de la master sword antes que inicie la batalla.

Es tarde, descansemos esta noche y afinemos los detalles mañana.- Y con estas palabras se dio por terminada la cesión de guerra. Impa llevó a Link y Zelda a sus respectivas cabañas y les indicó a cada uno la entrada a la red de túneles subterráneos que tenían en caso de emergencia.

A la mañana siguiente se volvieron a reunir en la casa central. Esta vez los acompañaban más sheikahs. Impa los presentó como el batallón que acompañaría a Link en su misión. Link pasó buena parte de la mañana conversando con ellos, recopilando información y desarrollando estrategias.

En un receso Impa salió con Zelda a caminar. -Debo admitir que había subestimado al joven héroe.- Y mirando al cielo añadió. -Parece poseer un coraje envidiable y además es un gran líder.-

De pronto Zelda recordó algo y mirando a Impa preguntó. -¿Que quisiste decir con que Link no había sobrevivido realmente a la batalla?-

Impa bajó la mirada y la posó sobre la princesa. -Unos días después de la batalla, Fanadi habló con un anciano que vivía cerca. Cuando el anciano reconoció que era sheikah y que era fiel a la familia real, le contó que había ayudado a un joven soldado que había sido traído de regreso a la vida por un hada. Por lo que dijo, una espada con un gran poder maligno le había atravesado el pecho. Cuando Fanadi le preguntó por la suerte del muchacho, el anciano le dijo que un hada lo había encaminado hacia el sur.-

Zelda estaba impresionada. Era evidente que Ganondorf representaba un riesgo, no solo para el reino, sino para el mundo. De lo contrario las diosas no se habrían tomado la molestia de resucitar al héroe. Zelda comenzó a preocuparse, si Ganondorf era tan poderoso que requería de tal intervención de las diosas, entonces la recuperación de su trono era más importante de lo que sospechaba.

Cuando volvieron a la sala de reuniones, se encontraron a Link escuchando atentamente el relato de Fanadi, sobre el ataque al campamento moblin. Link escuchaba atentamente y hacia pocas preguntas, enfocadas principalmente a entender el estilo de combate de los sheikah. Link se cuadró instintivamente al ver a Zelda y esta le tuvo que recordar que esos protocolos no eran necesarios en estos tiempos.

El consejo terminó a la hora del crepúsculo. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero habían entendido cual era el curso de acción. Al día siguiente, todos se dedicaron a prepararse para sus respectivas misiones. Cargaron provisiones, afilaron armas, revisaron las indumentarias, Link recibió de los sheikah un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Zelda redactó una carta para que Link sea reconocido por el jefe de los gorons como representante de la familia real. La carta, más el uniforme del ejercito de hyrule, deberían bastar para que los gorons cooperaran con él.


	4. Los Gorons

Link se despidió de Zelda dentro de la misma cueva. La salida hacia Death Mountain era distinta a la salida hacia Hyrule. Los sheikahs guiaron a Link por el tunel y luego desaparecieron todos con excepción de Fanadi. Por lo general, los sheikahs trabajan ocultos. Fanadi accedió a guiar a Link por la Death Mountain mientras los demás iban a evaluar la situación en la cima. Como Epona no iba a ser capas de subir las partes más empinadas de la montaña, tuvieron que dejarla en la cueva.

El avance era lento, el camino era poco más que un sendero y tenía muchas piedras sueltas. Al poco andar apareció un sheikah para informar que la montaña estaba plagada de tekties y buzz blobs y que fueran con cuidado.

Se mantuvieron en guardia, pero no fue sino hasta media mañana que se encontraron con los primeros tekties. Parecían estar vigilando el camino. Los tekties no suelen ser enemigos complejos de vencer. Lo más complejo es evitar que te caigan encima. En este caso sin embargo, el combate fue especialmente difícil. Las criaturas tenían ventaja en su posición y cuando saltaban causaban deslizamientos de piedras y rocas que caían al camino. Sin mencionar lo estrecho del pasaje. Sin embargo consiguieron eliminarlos.

Al medio día llegaron al camino principal. Todos los caminos convergían en él y era el único que llegaba hasta la cima. Era mucho más ancho, pero también tenía más enemigos. Link y Fanadi sacaron sus arcos y se pusieron alerta por los buzz blobs. Fanadi tenía una puntería excepcional. El avance comenzó a ser un poco más rápido, salvo porque tenían que recuperar las flechas que lanzaban.

Los buzz blobs y los tekties aumentaban a medida que iban subiendo. Las flechas eran lanzadas más rápido de lo que se podían recuperar. Link decidió pasarle su carcaj y las flechas a Fanadi y sacó su espada. Como él no podía eliminar a los blobs, se enfocó en los tekties mientras que Fanadi eliminaba los blobs.

Estaban a medio camino de la ciudad goron cuando calló la noche. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar una cueva con solo un par de keeses e instalaron campamento. Ninguno de los sheikahs les acompañó, iban más rápido que ellos y no tenía sentido que retrocedieran para pasar las noches. Link y Fanadi discutieron el plan mientras comían. Las tres razas conocían bien aquellos lugares y era de asumir que todo camino o posible pasaje oculto, si es que hubiera alguno, estaría vigilado por ambos bandos. El plan era simple, buscar el acceso menos vigilado por el enemigo y atravesarlo lo más rápido posible. Los gorons deberían ver que son enemigos de sus enemigos, por lo que no deberían atacarlos cuando se acerquen. Era un plan arriesgado, pero por desgracia no tenían muchas alternativas.

El día siguiente fue igual que el final del día anterior. A media tarde se encontraron con los demás sheikahs. A esas alturas el camino estaba excavado en la montaña, por lo que había una pared de piedra por un lado y la exagerada pendiente de la montaña por el otro.

-El campamento se encuentra a un par de kilometros de aquí.- Por el tono de voz Link sospechó que era el mismo sheikah que les fue a advertir de las criaturas en el camino. -Es probable que se hayan establecido ahí por ser la parte más ancha del camino. Aún queda mucho para llegar a la ciudadela goron.-

-¿Como están la protección y la vigilancia?- Preguntó Fanadi.

-Hay barricadas que protegen el campamento por ambos lados, por lo que sería imposible atravesarlo.- Antes que Fanadi pudiera preguntar, el sheikah respondió. -Hay algunos túneles que están siendo vigilados por el enemigo. Nos dividimos y recorrimos los túneles. Casi todos los túneles son laberintos excepto por uno. Es sumamente delgado y por eso también tiene poca protección.-

Pasaron un tiempo diseñando el plan de ataque. Decidieron atacar a media noche y descansar hasta entonces.

Cuando llegó la hora, todos los sheikahs, incluida Fanadi, desaparecieron en las sombras. Era más probable que Link pasara desapercibido si iba virtualmente solo. Lo más importante era que los del campamento principal no se dieran cuenta que alguien había pasado por ese pasaje.

La entrada al pasaje era una delgada ranura. Dos lynels con lanzas patrullaban los alrededores de la entrada. Habían además, dos taurus sobre unas rocas, quienes alumbraban con faroles a la distancia. La noche era especialmente oscura gracias a las nubes de death mountain. Los guardias estaban aburridos y poco concentrados, por lo que Link pudo evadirlos entre las rocas sin mayores dificultades.

La oscuridad dentro del túnel era absoluta. Eso, sumado al echo que debía caminar de costado, hacían que el avanzar fuera lento. Ayudó un poco el echo que en en momento determinado el túnel se ensanchaba lo suficiente como para caminar con normalidad. Después de un tiempo indeterminado, que a Link se le hizo mucho más largo de lo que probablemente fue en realidad, salió a un estrecho sendero, similar al que utilizó al principio con Fanadi.

Link se encontró con los sheikahs poco antes que el pequeño sendero se uniera al camino principal. En esta parte, los gorons estaban vigilando el acceso. No podían arriesgarse a que los confundieran como enemigos y tuvieran que atacarlos. El sendero era estrecho e incomodo, pero tendrían que pasar el resto de la noche ahí.

A la mañana siguiente recogieron sus cosas y sortearon el último trecho del sendero. Al poco andar, dos gorons les cerraron el paso.

-¡Alto!- Exclamó uno de los gorons acercándose amenazadoramente a los recién llegados. -¿Quienes son ustedes y como cruzaron el campamento enemigo?-

-Somos emisarios de la princesa- Dijo Link adelantándose al grupo. -Hemos venido a negociar con su jefe.- Terminó, entregándole la carta que la princesa le había redactado. El goron leyó la carta, echó un vistazo a Link y su grupo y decidió escoltarlos ante su jefe.

Los gorons vivían en una cueva que ellos mismos minaron. Era espaciosa pero sofocante por el calor. No parecía que la guerra y el asedio hubieran afectado en gran medida la vida de los gorons. Al alimentarse de rocas, era poco probable que se murieran de hambre, no parecía que los lynels y taurus se atrevieran a atacar y de todas maneras los gorons no suelen alejare demasiado de la ciudad. Vieron algunos gorons entrenándose, pero según su escolta, siempre hay gorons entrenándose.

El líder de los gorons se llamaba Gorko. No era el goron más corpulento de la colonia, pero si era el mejor luchador. Tenía un aura que inspiraba respeto, pero como todo goron era afable y rápido en sus bromas, aunque por las circunstancias su carácter se había enfriado. Recibió a los invitados con distante cordialidad y los llevó a una cámara que se encontraba en la parte más baja de la ciudad.

La habitación tenía un par de repisas con vasijas tribales, una alfombra blanca y entre dos antorchas que iluminaban la habitación una estatua goron. No había sillas, por lo que todos se sentaron en un circulo sobre la alfombra.

-Hace mucho que no teníamos noticias de la familia real.- Inició Gorko. -Pensábamos que estaban muertos, me alegra saber que estábamos equivocados.-

-La princesa consiguió escapar.- Explicó Link. -Ahora está reuniendo aliados para recuperar su reino. Me ha enviado para parlamentar con usted una posible alianza.- Terminó entregando la nota que había redactado Zelda.

-Ya veo, Zelda fue a ver las lealtades de Mikau.- Dijo el jefe goron cuando terminó de leer la carta y mirando a Link añadió. -Aquí dice que no eres cualquier emisario, sino que eres el elegido de las diosas para eliminar el mal que acecha nuestras tierras.-

Link desenvainó la master sword y se la mostró a su anfitrión. -No creo ser digno de portarla, pero es cierto que las diosas me dieron la oportunidad de blandir la espada del primer héroe y enfrentarme al mal de esta era.- Gorko observó la espada en silencio, finalmente asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a sus invitados.

-Será un honor ayudar al elegido. Me alegra saber que por fin podremos salir de este asedio.- La risa con la que terminó esa frase reflejaba lo tenso que estaba realmente por la situación. -Te daré el poder que nos confiaron las diosas hace eones, pero para hacerlo tenemos que ir al templo que se encuentra en el volcán. No podrás soportar el calor con tus ropas actuales, ve con Golo en la tienda aquí al lado, él te hará un traje que te permitirá soportar el intenso calor del volcán.-

Como no había tiempo ni necesidad de esperar, Golo solo tomó las medidas de Link y le informó que su nuevo atuendo estaría listo al final del día. Por mientras Gorko les mostró a sus invitados la ciudad, como hacían crecer las flower bombs y las utilizaban para seguir ampliando su ciudad. Cuando Gorko los presentaba a otros gorons, todos se mostraban amables y mostraban su verdadera naturaleza.

No pudieron compartir la comida, ya que los humanos no pueden comer piedras y la carne de dodongo causaba quemaduras a quien la probara, pero compartieron la mesa y participaron en sus rituales.

Las nuevas prendas de Link estuvieron listas al final del día. Todo estaba echo en base a dodongos y no dejaba nada de piel descubierta. La mayoría era una especie de cota de malla echa con las escamas de dodongo. Las articulaciones eran de cuero bañado en sangre. Finalmente una mascara echa con la cara de dodongo, lo que además permitía filtrar los gases del volcán. Además, le entregaron un saco echo con el estomago de dodongo que permitía guardar flower bombs. Como el día ya se acababa, Gorko les indicó que entrarían al templo al día siguiente, por lo que todos se retiraron a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Link se colocó su armadura y dejó todo su equipamiento con los sheikahs excepto por la master sword y el saco de bombas en el cual había colocado 10 flower bombs. Gorko lo llevó a la misma sala en la que habían tenido su primera reunión. Corrió la estatua y reveló un túnel que llevaba al volcán.

La visibilidad con la mascara era limitada, pero Link podía ver el calor en el aire. Gracias a la mascara de dodongo podía respirar con facilidad. A pesar que todo el interior del volcán brillaba con un rojo intenso y de la cercanía con la lava, Link no sintió más calor que el que sentía en la ciudad goron. Evitaron en lo posible los dodongos que merodeaban el volcán, cuando se topaban con uno, Gorko rápidamente le golpeaba la cabeza antes que pudiera lanzar fuego.

Gorko llevó a Link a la entrada del templo y se detuvo a contemplarlo.

-¿Sabes? Hay una leyenda que dice que en el interior del volcán duerme un dragón milenario.- Comentó Gorko. -Según cuentan, este templo se construyó para evitar que el dragón escapara.- Miró a Link con una sonrisa demostrando lo que creía de la leyenda. -Hace un par de años atrás, el gran jefe de aquella época decidió crear un arma capaz de derrotar a la temible criatura y lo guardó en una de las cámaras del templo. El megaton hammer es un martillo con la fuerza de una flower bomb. Nunca hemos podido replicarlo y nuestras leyes nos impiden ir en contra del deseo de un gran hermano. Es una lastima que esté encerrado esperando a que la bestia se despierte. Hay ocasiones en que se requiere la fuerza de las flores, pero con una mayor precisión.- Gorko se encogió de hombros y dijo. -Bueno, al menos explica porqué hay un templo en el centro de un volcán semidespierto. El centro del templo es el lugar donde podré entregarte el poder de las diosas.-

La puerta crujió y gruñó cuando Gorko la abrió. Los focos de lava en el interior del templo permitían ver con bastante facilidad el entorno. Link siguió a Gorko por las diversas cámaras y pasillos del templo hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta.

-Henos aquí.- Declaró Gorko abriendo los brazos tratando de abarcar toda la puerta. -Tras esta puerta se encuentra la cámara de las diosas. Ahí podré canalizar el poder de mi tribu.-

Pero antes que Gorko pudiera tocar la puerta, un terremoto hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Gorko miró a Link sorprendido.

-Ese temblor no fue natural. No es así como habla el volcán.- Groko trató de avanzar, pero otro movimiento lo detuvo. -No entiendo que puede estar pasando, debemos volver.- Link dio media vuelta y había comenzado a caminar cuando un rugido que parecía provenir de las entrañas del templo lo detuvo. Link miró a Gorko.

-Parece que la leyenda es más cierta de lo que pensabas. ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el megaton hammer?- Gorko asintió y llevó a Link por un pasillo lateral. El avance era lento ya que los terremotos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y seguidos. Un ruido sordo al final de un pasillo anexo les hizo detenerse a pocos pasos de la entrada de la cámara donde se encontraba el arma.

-Volvagia debe estar abriéndose paso por el templo- Apuntó Gorko. -No podemos permitir que escape del templo, debemos darnos prisa.-

Justo cuando retomaron la marcha, el suelo del pasillo por donde habían escuchado el ruido, colapsó. Una ráfaga de fuego surgió del agujero, seguido por un dragón rojo. Su cuerpo largo y delgado le permitía caber en el pasillo. Vio a Gorko y a Link y comenzó a abrirse paso hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Yo lo detengo hermano, tu ve a buscar el martillo!- Gritó Gorko sobre el ruido que producía la bestia. Link no esperó otra orden y se abalanzó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta que lo separaba del arma. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, Volvagia se lanzó sobre Gorko, causando un derrumbe de rocas, encerrando a Link en la habitación.

La cámara era rectangular, el cofre estaba en una pequeña jaula que lo protegía en caso de derrumbes. Cuando Link se encontraba a mitad de camino, un terremoto derrumbó parte del techo, dejando caer dos dodongos. En cuanto se fijaron en Link, las criaturas comenzaron a atacarlo. Rápidamente, Link sacó una flower bomb de su saco y esperó a que alguno abriera la boca. Uno de los dodongos se preparaba para lanzar fuego y Link aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle la bomba. La bomba quedó atorada en la mandíbula de la bestia. En su frustración, la bestia lanzó una bocanada de fuego, lo que activó la bomba, causando su final. Link se disponía a repetir el proceso, cuando otro derrumbe sepultó el segundo dodongo, dejándolo fuera del combate.

Link se apresuró a llegar a la jaula y abrir el cofre. El megaton hammer era un martillo enorme, diseñado para las manos de los gorons. Link tuvo que usar ambas manos y un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo.

Con el martillo en mano, se encaminó a donde se encontraba la puerta. En esta ocasión no cayeron más dodongos, pero los derrumbes del techo eran incluso más peligrosos. El martillo le permitió abrirse paso por los escombros y salir de la habitación.

La batalla afuera de la cámara donde se encontraba el martillo era espectacular, Si bien Gorko era extremadamente poderoso, sus golpes causaban poco daño al dragón. Los ataques del dragón se veían entorpecidos por el poco espacio, aunque Volvagia había conseguido destruir buena parte del pasillo y unido algunas cámaras, por lo que el terreno se había ampliado. Gorko rodaba para esquivar los ataques del dragón, pero también se veía limitado por la topografía. Su cuerpo mostraba signos de la feroz batalla.

Link lanzó una bomba al techo, causando un pequeño derrumbe. Los escombros calleron sobre la cola de Volvagia, distrayendo su atención de Gorko. Link aprovechó la apertura para llegar donde Gorko y entregarle el martillo.

-¡Gracias hermano, con esto podré romperle la coraza que tiene!- Gritó Gorko sobre los rugidos de la bestia. Link desenvainó su espada. Volvagia se había liberado del derrumbe y embestía hacia sus enemigos. Gorko levantó el megaton hammer y corrió al encuentro del dragón. Cuando el martillo chocó contra la cabeza de la criatura, la onda expansiva creó otro derremoto. La cabeza de Volvagia rebotó en el suelo y el resto de su cuerpo siguió con el impulso del ataque, curvandose hasta que golpeó la pared.

Gorko no esperó un segundo más de lo necesario y volvió a bajar el martillo sobre el dragón. El dragón rugió de dolor cuando su cabeza se hundió unos centímetros en el suelo. Antes de que Gorko pudiera darle un tercer golpe, Volvagia lo agarró con una de sus manos y consiguió lanzarlo al otro lado del campo de batalla.

Aprovechando que Volvagia aún estaba aturdido, Link corrió hacia él mientras sacaba una bomba. Con un golpe ascendente de la espada hizo que la bestia abriera la boca y antes que pudiera cerrarla introdujo la bomba. La explosión hizo que la cabeza latigueara hacia arriba. Agotado, el dragón dejó caer la cabeza y Link ensartó la master sword en un ojo. Volvagia se retorcía de ira cuando Gorko llegó y le dio el golpe final con el martillo.

Agotados, vieron como el cuerpo de Volvagia se desintegraba en nubes de humo purpura. Recuperaron su aliento y fueron como pudieron a la cámara de las diosas. En ocasiones pudieron utilizar el martillo para abrirse paso por los túneles destruidos, en otras tuvieron que buscar caminos alternativos.

La cámara de las diosas no había recibido ningún daño, estaba llena de simbolos tribales de los Gorons. En el centro había un pequeño altar al que se dirigió Gorko.

-Presenta tu espada héroe.- Jadeó Gorko. -Es hora de que recibas el poder que te corresponde.- Inspiró hondo mientras Link apuntaba con su espada a las alturas. Los símbolos comenzaron a brillar y la luz se concentró en Gorko. Luego, con un gesto, Groko envió la luz hacia la master sword, la cual comenzó a vibrar y brillar con un color rojo intenso. Al terminar, Gorko calló sobre sus rodillas agotado.

Link movió su espada. Tenía la misma facilidad de movimiento que antes, pero ahora se sentía más pesada. Envainó la espada y fue a ayudar a Gorko a levantarse. Éste rechazó la oferta amablemente.

-Solo necesito un momento para recuperar el aliento, es todo.- Le tranquilizó. Un momento después consiguió levantarse. Aunque no conseguía mantener buen equilibrio, consiguió salir del templo. En la entrada, tuvo que apoyarse un momento en la pared antes de poder continuar. Respiraba con dificultad, pero se veía resolución en sus ojos.

Avanzaron lentamente por el volcán. El lugar estaba medio destruido por los terremotos, la lava aún parecía estar agitada. Nuevamente el martillo les permitió hacerse paso hasta que consiguieron llegar a la grieta que conectaba con la ciudad de los gorons.

-Me pregunto como habrán pasado mis hermanos los terremotos- Bromeó Gorko. La grieta se mantuvo intacta, pero la estatua que la cubría se había caído. La sala estaba desordenada, pero por lo demás no habían daños graves en la estructura.

-Algo no está bien.- Dijo Link después de un momento. -Hay demasiado silencio.-

-Probablemente todos evacuaron la ciudad por los terremotos.- Respondió Gorko. -¡Hay que ver, que montón de cobardes, se les mueve un poco el suelo y salen corriendo como gallinas!- Bromeó, la carcajada no duró mucho por un dolor que tenía en el costado.

-Los iré a buscar, aprovecha de descansar.- Dijo Link y se encaminó a la salida mientras Gorko se tumbaba en el suelo de la cámara. La ciudad había soportado bastante bien los terremotos, habían algunas paredes desprendidas y unas cuantas rocas en algunas partes, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un par de días de trabajo.

Link se encontraba en el último piso antes de salir cuando un ruido familiar hizo que se detuviera. Los inconfundibles ruidos de una batalla se podían sentir amortiguados desde afuera. Deliberó consigo mismo un instante y dio media vuelta. Gorko merecía saber por lo menos que su gente estaba en batalla. Gorko estaba recostado en el suelo de la cámara. A primera vista parecía descansar, pero Link notó que algo andaba mal. Cuando se acercó, vio a Gorko con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro. Su expresión demostraba paz. Solo cuando Link iba a despertarlo se dio cuenta de lo que le molestaba, Gorko no respiraba. Link intentó tomarle el pulso, pero la dura piel de los gorons se lo hubiera impedido aunque hubiera tenido. Finalmente, abrió los párpados de su compañero, unos ojos lechosos le devolvieron la mirada.

Link suspiró, maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó. Delante de él yacía una de las criaturas más poderosas y nobles que se había topado en su vida. Tomó el martillo que yacía al lado de su mano y se despidió de su difunto camarada.

Atravesó corriendo la ciudad y se encaminó al campo de batalla. El martillo le entorpecía el paso, pero porfió en empuñarlo todo el camino. Cuando llegó al campo de batalla, dio un pequeño rodeo y subió por una roca.

Se dejó caer en el centro de la linea enemiga, golpeando con el megaton hammer el suelo. La onda expansiva causó que los taurus y lynels más cercanos volaran un par de metros. Llevado por la ira, Link atacaba sin descanso a todo el que entrara a su alcance.

La aparición de Link causó confusión entre las criaturas, oportunidad que tomaron los gorons para avanzar sobre las lineas enemigas. Fanadi llegó al poco tiempo junto a Link. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él ya que Link no detenía su ataque.

La batalla duró poco tiempo más, los taurus y lynels que quedaron emprendieron la retirada y un grupo de gorons arrasaron con el campamento. Link jadeaba, de pie en el lugar que mató a su último enemigo, luchaba por controlar su frustración. Fanadi se acercó cuidadosamente a él.

-Nunca había visto a alguien ponerse berserk.- Dijo a una distancia prudente.- Y por lo que escuché de la princesa, este no es tu estilo. ¿Que pasó en el volcán?-

Link suspiró, guardó la espada, tomó el martillo con ambas manos y lo contempló un momento.

-Gorko murió.- Dijo. -Había un dragón en las profundidades del templo, se suponía que estaba dormido. Despertó poco antes de que liberara el poder de las diosas.-

Fanadi salvó el espacio que los separaba y posó una mano sobre Link.

-Reuniré a los gorons.- Dijo, no esperó la respuesta de Link y comenzó a recorrer el campo de batalla, hablando con los gorons. Link se encaminó a la piedra por la que había saltado al campo de batalla y esperó a que todos se reunieran.

Cuando todos los gorons se hubieron acomodado a su alrededor, Link alzó el martillo y después de declarar la muerte de su líder, procedió a explicar los sucesos que ocurrieron dentro del templo.

-La batalla fue gloriosa.- Terminó el relato. -Gorko demostró ser un goron del que cualquiera de ustedes podrá sentirse orgulloso. Lamentablemente, murió sin saber que su gente también tenía la fortaleza que a él lo llevó a enfrentarse al dragón. Créanme cuando les digo que siento su muerte, quizás no tanto como la sienten ustedes, pero en el poco tiempo que conocí a Gorko, no solo demostró ser un guerrero formidable, sino que además un gran compañero.-

Link bajó de la roca rodeado de un silencio solemne. Con el megaton hammer precedió al grupo de regreso a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a la cámara en la que yacía el cuerpo de Gorko, un goron detuvo a Link.

-Hermano, de aquí en adelante nos encargamos nosotros. Podrán participar en el ritual de despedida, pero hay que preparar el cuerpo de Gorko y eso solo lo puede hacer otro goron.-

Link asintió, le entregó el martillo y se retiró a la habitación que le habían asignado. Pidió un poco de agua caliente y se lavó en silencio. No tenía un traje formal para despedir al antiguo jefe de los gorons, pero supuso que a él no le importaría que fuera con el traje anti-fuego que le proporcionó su tribu. Cuando estuvo vestido, Fanadi tocó la puerta.

-La ceremonia se realizará al atardecer.- Anunció. -Darán aviso con un cuerno y nos debemos reunir a la salida de la ciudad.- Link asintió por toda respuesta. Fanadi permaneció un momento en la puerta, luego avanzó y se sentó frente a Link.

-No es normal que a un guerrero le afecte tanto la muerte de alguien, y menos de alguien con quien ha compartido tan poco.- Link miró a Fanadi por unos momentos, buscando la mejor forma de explicar lo que sentía.

-Gorko era un gran guerrero y no creo que él lamente su muerte.- Hablaba lento, era difícil explicar lo que tenía en mente. -Lamento su muerte, pero no estoy tan afectado como sugieres. Solo trato a la muerte con el respeto que se merece y empatizo con los que me rodean. Para los gorons, Gorko no era solo un líder, sino también un hermano, un amigo. Su muerte les ha afectado más de lo que podríamos suponer. Debemos sentirnos honrados que nos hayan invitado a la ceremonia. Es por eso que mi actitud es más sombría de lo normal.-

-Comprendo.- Asintió Fanadi. -Nos veremos entonces en la ceremonia.- Se levantó y dejó a Link solo. Link suspiró, si bien lo que le dijo a Fanadi era cierto, no era toda la verdad. Link temía de su reacción ante la muerte de Gorko. La ira que lo invadió y la perdida de control lo mantenían más preocupado que la muerte del goron. Tendría que ver la forma de trabajar en eso.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse rojo por el atardecer, sonó el cuerno que convocaba a todos para la ceremonia. Pusieron a Gorko sobre una camilla simple de madera, la cual era llevada por cuatro gorons. La mayoría de los gorons tenían sus tatuajes pintados de blanco, excepto Gorko, el cual pintaron de negro y los que tenían tambores, los que se pintaron de rojo. Los tambores comenzaron a sonar y la marcha comenzó. Gorko y los cuatro que lo llevaban lideraban al grupo. Los seguían Darmani, el hijo de Gorko, y Link, a quien le dieron ese honor. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia los seguía la mitad de los gorons con tambores, marcando el ritmo de la marcha. El resto de la tribu y los sheikahs venía después y la otra mitad de los tambores cerraban la procesión. La procesión subió lo que quedaba de la Death Mountain hasta el borde del volcán. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se acomodaban al rededor del volcán. Los gorons con tambores se colocaban a una distancia regular entre unos y otros.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. Luego de un momento los tambores comenzaron a sonar suavemente, lo siguieron los gorons cantando al mismo volumen. El ritmo era lento, los tonos graves y el sonido iba aumentando de volumen. Link no podía entender el lenguaje de la canción, pero el sentimiento de desolación era palpable. La música tapó todos los demás sonidos y los cuatro gorons que habían cargado a Gorko hasta la cima, lo lanzaron al volcán. El volumen de la canción llegó a un máximo que siguió la caída del antiguo jefe. Cuando el cadáver calló en la lava, la música cesó de golpe. El silencio siguió unos momentos y luego comenzaron el descenso.

La noche en la ciudad de los gorons fue silenciosa. El luto de los gorons era solemne. No hubieron bromas no juegos en la cena, nadie se quedó bailando o conversando hasta tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Link estaba preparándose para el viaje de regreso a Kakariko Village. Estaba considerando que hacer con el atuendo que le habían confeccionado, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando Link le dio permiso para entrar, Golo atravesó el portal. Llevaba el megaton hammer en una mano. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Tendremos que elegir a otro gran hermano.- Su tono parecía desenfadado, pero Link pudo notar que estaba afectado. -Yo era el segundo más fuerte cuando Gorko asumió el control, así que me corresponde a mi asumir como jefe por mientras.- Se fijó en la armadura contra fuego que aún no había guardado Link y añadió. -Te puedes llevar eso, aquí no le servirá a nadie. Puedes considerarlo un signo de nuestra alianza.- Link le sostuvo la mirada. -Si, dile a tu princesa que los gorons marcharán con ella.- Alzó el martillo y añadió. -Cuando llegue el día, podrán contar con los gorons.- Link le dio las gracias y Golo se marchó.

Los gorons se despidieron del pequeño grupo con palabras de agradecimiento y promesas de alianza. El viaje de regreso a Kakariko Village, les tomó solo un día. Ya no requerían mantenerse en secreto y las criaturas del camino habían disminuido. Llegaron a Kakariko entrada la noche. Zelda aún no había llegado, por lo que desempacaron y se fueron a dormir después de una cena ligera.


End file.
